Luz de Vida
by Crimela
Summary: Una técnica para salvar la vida de una niña, logra unir a dos jóvenes. NejiSaku.
1. Chapter 1

¡Hola!

Después de un largo tiempo de no pasar por aquí regreso con mi obra más ambiciosa jeje. A diferencia de mis demás fics publicados, no se tratará de un oneshot o de una historia de dos capítulos. Será largo. Espero que sea de su agrado.

Nota aclaratoria: La historia inicia en el presente, sin embargo Sakura recuerda una misión y se produce un largo flash back que acapara gran parte de la historia. En cierto punto, se regresara de nuevo al presente, finalizando el vívido y detallado recuerdo de Sakura.

Naruto no me pertenece.

* * *

**LUZ DE VIDA.**

**Capítulo 1: Misión  
**

-_Haré esto rápido, lo explicaré, lo entenderán y me marcharé pronto_-se dijo a sí misma. Como kunoichi que era, la pelirosada se había acostumbrado a planear sus movimientos y por supuesto, sólo esperaba que todo saliera acorde con el plan.

Su maestra, Tsunade, le había pedido dar una pequeña clase sobre curación a un grupo de futuros ninjas médicos. Lamentablemente, ese día, y los pasados, Sakura no había gozado de muy buen humor y a regañadientes se dispuso a dar la rápida clase, que se convirtió en un martirio, pues los futuros médicos estaban muy lejos de ser un ninja médico.

-Tranquilo, inténtalo de nuevo-El joven que tenía problemas para concentrar su chakra se ruborizó enormemente con las palabras de la ninja. Tragó aire de un puñado e hizo caso a la pelirosada que lo miraba expectante-¡_Hasta Naruto podría hacer eso!-_gritó la voz interior de Sakura.

Durante las tres horas que duró la clase, el joven mostró levísimas mejorías, sin embargo, el resto del grupo avanzó.

La Quinta le agradeció antes de que se marchara.-Sabía que tu lograrías que esos cabezas huecas aprendieran algo-Sakura aceptó la botella de licor que la mujer le ofrecía en señal de agradecimiento y le respondió con una media sonrisa, con la que escondía una gran felicidad que hacía un buen tiempo no sentía.

Se debatía entre enojarse con su maestra por hacerla perder el tiempo o agradecerle infinitamente por darle la oportunidad de ver a Neji que regresaba de una larga misión.

Desde algún tiempo atrás, un extraño sentimiento había empezado a brotar en su corazón, algo totalmente distinto y desconocido, relacionado con aquel miembro de la familia Hyuga. Todo nació durante aquella misión en la que había acompañado al equipo de Gai sensei a la Aldea de las Nubes. Sonrió alegre mientras los recuerdos bailaban en su mente ordenándose…

**FLASH BACK  
**

Los cuatro integrantes del equipo 8 de Maito Gai se encontraban reunidos en el despacho de la Quinta, junto con esta y su principal ayudante, Shizune. El informe de su última misión, yacía sobre las manos de la rubia y no traía noticias agradables.

La Villa De las Nubes había caído en las redes de la intriga y mentira, teniendo como principal consecuencia una fuerte guerra civil entre los clanes, quienes se disputaban el poder político y económico de la Aldea. La honorable familia Onohara, uno de los tantos linajes involucrados, había solicitado ayuda a los shinobis de la Hoja.

El mismo Kage De las Nubes pidió la intervención de Tsunade en el conflicto. Sin embargo, Konoha no debía inmiscuirse en los asuntos de otras aldeas, principalmente cuando se trataba de guerras civiles. A pesar del riesgo, acudió al llamado, enviando al grupo de Gai, quienes se encargarían tan solo de la protección de la familia Onohara.

Dos meses permanecieron como guardaespaldas en la Villa De las Nubes, impidiendo que los miembros de la familia fueran atacados. El Byakugan de Neji, la puntería de Tenten y la fuerza de Lee eran las mejores defensas de la gran mansión Onohara. Sin embargo hubo contratiempos, muchos.

Los propios shinobis de las Nubes no daban a basto para proteger y ayudar, así que los demás clanes, rápidamente se aliaron a grupos de nómadas ninjas. El equipo de Gai empezó a tener problemas cuando una pandilla de shinobis viajeros y especialistas en la copia de técnicas de otras aldeas los atacó.

Según el informe de Maito Gai, la misma familia les impidió actuar. Después de la emboscada, la hija menor del líder desapareció de su habitación; donde más tarde encontraron una nota de rescate. Los secuestradores exigían la cabeza de uno de los shinobis de Konoha o la entrega de todas las tierras y propiedades de los Onohara, a cambio de la niña.

Parte del entrenamiento de todo ninja es enfrentar peores situaciones y salir victoriosos; no obstante, la familia decidió seguir todas las reglas de los secuestradores y dejar por lado los consejos de la Hoja. Los padres de la niña acudieron sin la compañía de Gai y sus pupilos para evitar la presión el día del rescate, sin imaginar la temible batalla que se libraría esa misma fecha.

Otra familia decidió atacar, y en el enfrentamiento, la hija menor Onohara resultó herida de gravedad, para finalmente morir en los brazos de un ninja que la rescataba.

El trato perdió validez en el preciso instante en que la pequeña de tres años falleció. Sin detenerse las otras dos familias se alejaron, no era provechoso que los asociaran con la muerte de la pequeña y dejaron solos a los padres y al equipo de Gai que había llegado a socorrer en el último momento.

Tsunade releyó las líneas del informe y su rígido semblante se fue relajando, hasta soltar un largo y cansado suspiro.

-Buen trabajo-murmuró con voz grave, una vez más repasó el escrito sobre su escritorio, sus ojos amarillos dejaban escapar ligeras chispas de emoción. Garabateó unas frases en un pergamino y se lo tendió al sensei-Su nueva misión-.

Un ligero suspiro de alivio se escapó de la boca de Tenten, quien había temido una reprimenda y castigo por no haber llegado a tiempo para salvar a una de las futuras sacerdotisas del Templo al dios del Rayo. La preocupación no se alejó del todo de ella, pero la dulce y brillante mirada que Lee le dirigió la tranquilizó.

Antes de salir del despacho, Tsunade los detuvo pidiéndole a la joven kunoishi que fuera en busca de Sakura. Lee levantó su pulgar y sonrió en señal de aprobación, tendrían otra bella flor en el equipo, Gai felicitó su buena actitud y aprovechó para recordarle a Neji cómo tratar a las mujeres usando al máximo la llama de la juventud.

-Partirán al amanecer- Tsunade carraspeó y el equipo completo desapareció dejando una estela de humo.

Maito Gai una vez más había demostrado ser un shinobi de gran valor para la aldea, si no fuera por sus precisas observaciones, ahora mismo se encontraría en un grave aprieto. Dirigió sus ojos a Shizune, quien la miraba preocupada y asustada.

-Tsunade-sama-la joven de cabello oscuro se acercó al escritorio y se sorprendió al ver la sonrisa en el rostro de su maestra.

-Si no fuera por él, estaríamos perdidas-.

Shizune asintió levemente, deseaba estar tan tranquila como Tsunade, pero no podía. El dios del Rayo era una de las figuras emblemáticas más importantes de muchas aldeas y clanes, incluidas las familias más poderosas de Konoha. La muerte de su sacerdotisa principal traía desequilibrio e ira.

Sin embargo, la muerte de la pequeña niña no las tomó por sorpresa. Gai las había advertido y había pedido precauciones. Gracias a la Bestia Verde, Tsunade unos días atrás había extremado sus medidas y se sentía orgullosa de Gai por su previsión, y de ella misma, por haberlo escuchado y por su manía de que Sakura aprendiera técnicas médicas avanzadas.

Nuevamente sus ojos brillaron satisfechos al pensar en Sakura, su estudiante.

**OoO**

Cuando terminó de decirle por milésima vez a su caballeroso compañero que ella también era un ninja, podía defenderse y no necesitaba que la acompañaran siempre, se dispuso a encontrar a Sakura dejando atrás a un Lee decidido a dar 50 vueltas a Konoha haciendo el pino, para remediar el error de subestimarla.

La pelirosada no estaba en casa, tampoco en la floristería de Ino y esta se quejó de no haberla visto en meses, queja a la que se unió la misma Tenten. Sakura había sido completamente absorbida por la Quinta.

-Nuestra pobre Sakura nunca conseguirá pareja-resopló dolida la rubia a modo de despedida.

Tenten decidió, entonces, buscar a Naruto, pero el rubio se encontraba en una misión. Se preguntó si acaso la chica se encontraba en casa del Uchiha. No era posible, simplemente, no lo era. No después de su regreso, cuando la rechazó.

-Cretino-murmuró mientras miraba de reojo la gran calle Uchiha.

Todo lo que Sakura había hecho por él: convenció a la Hokage de permitirle su regreso y restauración en las filas shinobis, lo había esperado… Y él le paga de esa manera. Saltó a un tejado cercano queriendo alejarse de la Mansión Uchiha, mientras resoplaba molesta. Le indignaba mucho cómo Sasuke trataba a Sakura y que él continuara como si nunca hubiera ocurrido. Ya habían pasado casi dos años, Sakura se había recuperado y era una excelente ninja médico. Sin embargo, Tenten no perdonaría al portador del Sharingan.

-¿Dónde podrá estar?-colocó su mano en su frente a modo de visera, desde ese tejado toda la ciudad se abría, el sol comenzaba a ocultarse y no encontraba señales de la pelirosada.

Atravesó lentamente la aldea, los negocios estaban cerrando y la gente se apuraba con sus compras. El sol se escondió por completo y los faroles dejaban ver a los ninjas que hacían la guardia. Divagó y buscó con la mirada a Sakura, hasta que se encontró cerca de la casa de Lee.

Sonrió al reconocer el barrio, tocó a la puerta-_Seguro ya terminó de dar sus vueltas_-Rápidamente le contó sobre su búsqueda sin resultados, aún no terminaba de hablar cuando ya Lee iba de techo en techo gritando el nombre de Sakura. Tenten lo miró divertida, resopló y decidió ir de nuevo a la vacía casa de la ninja médico.

* * *

Gracias por leer, espero les guste y me den su opinion, ya que este fic me da mucha ilusión, jeje.

Con la promesa de una historia larga, me despido. ¡Gracias!


	2. Chapter 2

Hola, ¿cómo están? Realmente, no sé qué decir de la tardanza, tan solo pedir disculpas; a veces las cosas necesitan un poco más de tiempo para que salgan mejor… Por eso reedité el capítulo dos que había publicado hace un tiempillo. Espero sea de su agrado.

Disclaimer: Naruto no me pertenece.

**Capítulo II**

Una figura femenina, yacía erguida entre los altos árboles y densos matorrales que rodeaban el lago. Unos leves destellos de chakra y el reflejo de la luna plateada sobre la oscuridad de las aguas eran las únicas luces de aquella noche. Sakura se esmeraba en perfeccionar la técnica de la restauración.

A pesar de ser tan cercana a la Líder de la Aldea, habían muchos asuntos de los cuales Sakura desconocía por completo: dos meses atrás, cuando el equipo de Gai partió en una importante misión secreta, pudo notar un cambio en su maestra y en la aldea.

En los cargos más altos y en los clanes empezó a correr el rumor de una posible guerra en caso de que el equipo de Gai fallara. Esto no perturbó la mente de Sakura, sabía perfectamente que tan sólo era un rumor; lo que la preocupó fue el repentino interés de Tsunade en que ella aprendiera técnicas curativas prohibidas. Tsunade solía llevar todos sus entrenamientos al extremo, pero aquella insistencia en el estudio de ciencias prohibidas la hacía sentir escalofríos.

Había pasado semanas enteras encerrada en la Biblioteca de la Hokage analizando las técnicas de sanación y restauración completas, así como la transferencia de almas. Limpió las gotas de sudor que bajaban por su frente, recordando…

**FLASH BACK**

-No estudies mucho la transferencia de almas, ya la has visto-le había dicho Tsunade en una noche de estudio.

-La he visto, maestra, pero eso no quiere decir que la entienda del todo-.

-Lo que viste es suficiente-.

-Resultó exitosa gracias al enorme chakra de Naruto-.

-No creas… La anciana Chiyo estaba agotada-.

-Tsunade-sama, ¿no estará usted pensando que yo haga esa tec…?-

-¿El riesgo de acelerar la regeneración de las células es?-interrumpió enfáticamente Tsunade mientras se sentaba en un taburete cerca de la ventana.

**FIN FLASH BACK**

-_Una semana, Sakura_-las palabras de la Quinta irrumpieron en su cabeza, azotándola duramente. Mordió su labio inferior temerosa y alejó los pensamientos que la distraían. Tenía menos de una semana para dominar la primera parte de la técnica: _la inserción_, que, según sus propias reflexiones, era complementaria a la importante misión de Gai y su grupo. Apretó los ojos con más fuerza, tratando de ignorar la vocecilla molesta que le recriminaba el tiempo perdido o la hacía ver la poca mejoría.

Concentró el chakra en sus manos. La fluidez y flexibilidad del chakra habían aumentado, no resultaba tan matador centralizar tanta cantidad de poder en sus manos. El envase donde una gran cantidad de chakra de Tsunade reposaba quedó vacío, cuando la joven logró atraer el contenido hacia ella, su propio chakra apenas podía contenerlo. Sus labios se curvaron en una trémula sonrisa. La primera parte del entrenamiento había sido superada.

-_Me he tardado en esto_-pensó, mientras sentía el escozor de gran parte del chakra acumulado en sus pequeñas manos. Con pesadez, intentó el mismo ejercicio. El resultado fue positivo. Podía invocar un chakra lo suficientemente puro como atraer el chakra de restauración de la Hokage.

Se había instruido arduamente durante los dos pasados meses para lograrlo. Muchas noches de desvelo junto con Tsunade estudiando y aprendiendo la técnica, para finalmente llegado el día pudiera unir y moldear su chakra hasta crear una llama visible con él. A pesar de la complejidad de la técnica, era simple. Su mente jugaba el papel más importante, al ser la fuerza creadora, pues debía visualizar la llama.

Hizo varios intentos, inútiles todos. No lograba captar la esencia de la llama. Su mirada alcanzó el deprimente estado de su cuerpo, sus ojos se oscurecieron y se perdieron entre el zacate.

Según el plan, a inicios de su tercer día debía dominar la primera parte de su entrenamiento, cosa que sucedió muchas horas después del amanecer del cuarto día.

Sin saber muy bien el por qué, sentía que la necesitaban y no estaba dando la talla. Un fuerte mareó le sobrevino. La Hokage la necesitaba y ella no lograba perfeccionar la técnica. _¿Se trataba de otra derrota?_ Un único pensamiento le estaba robando todas sus fuerzas: _inútil…_

Observó con cansancio el cuerpo inerte de una ardilla. Ya habían pasado cuatro días desde la muerte del animal, no podría restaurar su alma y flujo de chakra después de tanto tiempo.

Consumió la poderosa medicina, capaz de acelerar su restauración de chakra, que Tsunade le había dado, vendó sus manos, descansó unos minutos y su figura se volvió a poner en pie-Si tan solo fuera más fuerte-murmuró y la luz de la luna iluminó el rastro de sus lágrimas. Sus ojos se cerraron y su mente se concentró en la forma de la llama.

-¡Mi bella flor!-soltó Rock Lee cuando la vio cerca de un lago-¡Por fin te encuentro!-. Desde que Tenten lo visitó, habían transcurrido casi cuatro horas; tiempo que pasó buscándola en la ciudad y campos de entrenamiento. Su sonrisa se acrecentó mientras corría hacia ella.

-Mi flor de loto, la Hokage nos ha dado una misión, partiremos mañana…-le dedicó una de sus mejores sonrisas, en la que incluyó su pose favorita de elevar el pulgar. Encontró en Sakura aquella semilla de frustración con la que la muchacha solía luchar anteriormente, se preocupó por ella… Quizá si levantaba más alto su pulgar, ella olvidaría sus penas. Se esmeró en levantar su pulgar, como pocas veces lo había hecho.

-¿Misión?-Sakura habló alarmada y atropelladamente-No es posible, estoy en una misión-. Aún el chakra, aunque débil, manaba de sus manos.

Sin comprenderla Lee le dirigió otra de sus más significativas sonrisas y miradas-¡La frustración y decepción no son parte de la llama de la juventud!-exclamó resuelto.

La pelirosada no pudo evitar sonreír levemente al ver el parecido que se acrecentaba cada día más entre Lee y su maestro. La idea no duró mucho en su cabeza, puesto que lo importante era la misión. Sakura hizo un rápido análisis de su situación y de la presunta misión.

-Lee-habló tímidamente-¿Podrías llevarme con la Hokage?-.

Desde que la vio en la lejanía supuso que algo no iba del todo bien. Le llamó bastante la atención el lugar donde se encontraba, así como su pose. ¿Qué hacía Sakura en un lugar tan apartado y sola? Al acercársele, su preocupación aumentó, se veía realmente muy debilitada, además el chakra que rodeaba sus manos lo inquietaba, ¿estaría Sakura tratando de aprender el Chidori o el Rasengan? Sucediera lo que sucediera, le daría ánimos y no dejaría que su tenue llama de la juventud se apagara. Él siempre apoyaría a todas las personas que entrenaran para enfrentarse a su rival, aunque sus posibilidades no fueran muchas.

Le dedicó su mejor sonrisa para levantar el espíritu, como le decía Tenten, y le ofreció su ancha espalda a Sakura, quien lentamente se acomodó. Una vez Sakura en su espalda, emprendió el regreso a la ciudad rumbo al hospital, donde Tsunade estaba.

Su auto impuesta misión le exigía ir exclamando frases salidas de la cabeza de Gai-sensei sobre la juventud y su poder, todo para que el espíritu de la pelirosada no flaqueara y su cuerpo no cayera. Ella agradeció suavemente el favor, pero cerró sus ojos y trató de concentrarse en crear la llama, ignorándolo por completo.

Tuvieron dificultades para ingresar a la oficina de la Hokage, puesto que el guardia de seguridad creyó que se trataba de una pareja de enamorados. Lee, indignado por no poder cumplir con su tarea, procuró un escándalo que atrajo la atención de la Quinta.

Al verla, Sakura reaccionó y le dijo que aún no lo lograba. Lee y el guardia dejaron su pelea para fijar los ojos en la Hokage. Después de tomar un sorbo de su botella, Tsunade se dirigió a Lee y le pidió que llevara a Sakura hasta su oficina.

-Me dio una semana para lograrlo…-empezó a decir la chica apresurada, una vez instalada en uno de los asientos de la oficina.

-Lo siento, las cosas se han complicado un poco-la cortó Tsunade observando las magulladuras y quemaduras del cuerpo de su estudiante-El equipo de Lee llevará 3 llamas plateadas hasta la Aldea de las Nubes, aunque no hayas perfeccionado la técnica, los acompañarás-definió.

Un escalofrío recorrió el cuerpo de Sakura, con un hilo de voz dijo: -No puedo controlar la llama-.

-Lee, trae al resto de tu equipo-ordenó Tsunade, mientras en la oficina reinó el silencio. Sakura evitó la mirada de su maestra.

El chico partió. Instantes después de ser reprendido por uno de los criados de la casa Hyuga por interrumpir la calma de la Gran Casa a horas tan poco adecuadas, Lee corría al lado de Neji rumbo a casa de Sakura, donde Tenten se encontraba. Gai sensei se les unió ya en la Oficina de la Hokage.

Tres pares de ojos inmediatamente captaron el deplorable estado de la joven médica, atraídos por su cansado aspecto.

-Sakura, ¿qué te ha sucedido?-la primera en hablar fue Tenten, al notar los ojos rojos de la mujer, además de su ropa sucia y rasgada. La preocupación se hizo notar tanto en su voz como en su mirada, agrandándose aún más al ver las quemaduras en las manos de la pelirosada y el camino de sus lágrimas por su sucio rostro.

-Sakura ha tenido dificultades con una técnica-explicó la Hokage, haciendo que todas las miradas se dirigieran a ella-Con la técnica que necesitan para finalizar su misión. Dado la urgencia, habrá un cambio de planes-.

El equipo de Gai consciente de la delicada situación de la niña de la familia Onohara, comprendieron la gravedad de las palabras de Tsunade. Lee adquirió una postura muy rígida y sobria, comprendiendo la causa del estado de Sakura. Tenten abrió levemente la boca en señal de temor, mientras que Neji frunció el ceño. Se desvanecía la esperanza de devolverle la vida a la niña de las Nubes y de evitar una guerra mayor.

-Lee, Tenten, Gai-la Quinta los miró fijamente-Partirán mañana cargando con las tres llamas-.

-¿Disculpe?-interrumpió Neji, irritado por no ser incluido en la misión.

-Te quedarás aquí, tu misión será proteger a Sakura durante la misión. Al cuarto día se les unirán-. El equipo 8 de Maito Gai asinitió.

-Cuento con ustedes-dijo Tsunade, rompiendo el silencio- Neji, espera-

A pesar de la seriedad de la situación, Gai y Lee antes de salir del despacho estallaron en sonoros gritos de victoria y juventud. Tenten resopló y lanzó una cansada mirada a Neji, que la correspondió con el ceño fruncido por la actitud de sus compañeros; la chica los empujó hacia afuera y trató de silenciarlos.

Tsunade carraspeó dejando claro que no quería escuchar réplica de parte de ninguno de los dos. Se dirigió a Neji y le pidió que lo esperara. Acompañó a Sakura a la dependencia del descanso, contigua a su oficina.

-Necesitas descansar, ¿has comido algo?-preguntó la Quinta.

-No tengo hambre-murmuró su alumna, mientras se sentaba.

-Eso no es lo que dice tu estómago, ¿qué tal un poco de ramen? Seguro te hace bien-Sakura comió lentamente. Su maestra la observaba atenta.

-Tsunade-sama-murmuró en un hilo de voz- ¿Qué sucederá…?-le costaba tanto decirlo, le dolía.

La mujer le acarició maternalmente el rostro.

-Lo lograrás-

-Pero no a tiempo-exclamó Sakura dolida.

-Tienes cuatro días más-Antes de que la muchacha se estremeciera con más dudas le dijo-Confío en ti-. Sakura se levantó y se acercó a la puerta.

-Sakura-llamó Tsunade antes de que la muchacha desapareciera-Tu misión es insertar las llamas y velar por la salud de la niña, sólo preocúpate por controlar el chakra; no te agobies… sé que lo lograrás-.

Tsunade suspiró, la misión se había tornado más oscura de lo que hubiera deseado; sin embargo, Gai y sus chicos le habían demostrado que aún había esperanza. Si tan solo Sakura creyera más en ella misma. Largas noches las que le esperaban. Debía hablar con Neji.

**OoOoOo**

Sakura volvió a su lugar de entrenamiento, lo suficiente apartado de toda la actividad civil y ninja de la aldea. Continuó con su práctica por al menos un día más. Reconocía que su técnica era bastante limpia, con el tiempo y la experiencia podría depurarla aún más. Sin embargo, no lograba lo más importante: el color de su chakra no era el ideal. Se sentó sobre la hierba, meditó cuál podría ser su fallo, cómo podría crear un chakra gris que envolviera el chakra de restauración y lo protegiera de impurezas.

Batallaba contra el sueño, mientras ideaba una manera de hacerlo bien. Sus ojos bailaron en el reflejo de la luna en el oscuro lago. Luna plateada, ojos plateados. Los ojos de Neji Hyuga vinieron a su mente. Con la idea en la cabeza se concentró una vez más.

Poco a poco el chakra que brotaba de sus manos se moldeó en una llama grisácea, rodeando el poderoso chakra que había salido de su envase protector para resguardarse entre las manos de Sakura. Casi perfecta. La energía de la joven era tan poca que la llama tentaba a la muerte con un baile agitado. No obstante, entre sus manos yacía, aunque tenue, luz de vida.

Grabó la imagen de la luna reflejada en el lago y de los ojos del Hyuga en su mente. Eran su clave para crear la llama, devolvió el poderoso chakra a su envase protector. Se ruborizó un poco al pensar en los ojos del shinobi, mas no le dio muchas vueltas.

Dudó un poco. Debía encontrar un animal en el cual probar su técnica. Bebió de un largo sorbo los medicamentos que Tsunade le había dado y alivió el ardor de sus palmas con un ungüento especial traído de la Arena, recogió sus pergaminos, acomodó sus ropas y se adentró en el bosque, haciendo el suficiente ruido para alejar a cualquier animal que no quisiera morir.

Tarareaba alguna canción que había oído cuando niña, al tiempo que avanzaba y deseaba encontrar algún animal muerto en su camino. En el fondo de su corazón se sentía alegre por su triunfo.

Sin darse cuenta, cayó en una trampa. Pronto se encontró boca abajo a los pies de un ninja desconocido. Lo escuchó reír y con el poco conocimiento de la lengua que hablaba el tipo, muy toscamente, entendió que se burlaba de ella. No pudo liberar el grito de frustración que se le había atascado en la garganta.

Una gruesa mano la sostuvo del cuello y un fuerte golpe le fue propinado a la altura de la sien. El hombre, sin cuidado, la sujetó con un delgado hilo de chakra; fue tan fácil. Con la trampa que había colocado para conseguir algo que comer, consiguió a la joven médico. La alzó y antes de hacer algo más, Sakura volvió a caer al suelo.

-Creí que mi misión empezaría hasta dentro de unos días-dijo una voz masculina, después de arrancarle la máscara al tipo, un ninja de las Nubes. Sakura se mantenía a una distancia prudente. Neji no podía ocultar su enfado, la estupidez de la chica por poco cuesta la misión y además lo sacó de su entrenamiento.

-Nadie pidió ayuda-espetó ella humillada.

Neji la miró furioso, si no fuera por él, ella estaría en la trinchera de un grupo de shinobis de las Nubes a unos cuantos kilómetros de la ciudad y muy posiblemente muerta. Se giró con desprecio y desapareció. Aquel ninja se había alejado del grupo, debía encontrar con premura a los demás, sólo esperaba que la joven ninja no cometiera más estupideces.

Sakura cayó de rodillas al suelo. Se sentía débil y humillada. Si Neji no hubiera aparecido estaría seis metros bajo tierra junto con la niña de las Nubes, y habría puesto en peligro a Lee y a los demás. Debía agradecérselo, pero pensar en su error y en lo que el Hyuga le diría la hacían desfallecer.

Tardó varios minutos en recuperarse del todo. Hurgó entre la ropa del shinobi, que yacía atado al fuerte tronco de un árbol, encontró un poco de pan que devoró hambrienta, una botella a medio vaciar de sake y otra botella vacía de algún licor extraño y muy fuerte, y un pergamino con un informe sobre la reunión en la oficina de la Quinta dos días atrás.

Guardó el pergamino y se refugió bajo un tronco. Debía informar inmediatamente a Tsunade sobre el traidor: Kuranade Soshima, el guardia de aquella noche. Leyó el pergamino:

-_La Hokage hizo prometer al joven Hyuga que protegería a Sakura Haruno hasta que regresaran a Konoha, lo cual planean hacer dentro de tres meses_-.

-Gracias Tsunade-sama-murmuró la joven cansada. Guardó nuevamente el pergamino en su mochila y continuó alerta la búsqueda. Deseó que aquel hombre no hubiera advertido a más personas de los detalles de la misión. Realmente, Neji tendría una tarea difícil se dijo dolida.

Encontró una familia de erizos a la orilla de un tronco caído. Después de lo que había pasado se sentía débil. Pero debía intentarlo. Con cuidado atravesó al erizo más pequeño con un Kunai, toda la familia corrió horrorizada a refugiarse en su madriguera.

Sus primeros intentos por invocar la llama fallaron, se vio obligada a vomitar y esperar algunos minutos para recuperar energía. Al tiempo, la llama grisácea se sostenía sobre su palma.

-Restauración no jutsu-murmuró lentamente, mientras empujaba la llama hacia el cuerpo inerte. Una vez insertada, abrió sus ojos. Una pequeña cría muerta de erizo yacía sobre su propia sangre. No lo había logrado.

Sacudió fuertemente su cabeza. Evocó de nuevo la imagen de la luna. Una segunda llama más débil que la anterior se adentró en el cuerpecillo. Pasaron los minutos, largos y desesperantes.

Sakura lo volvió a intentar, desesperada. _¿Dónde estaba su habilidad médica_? Un gemido lastimero se le escapó del pecho, se levantó ofuscada y cayó recostada sobre un árbol. Se quedaba sin fuerzas…

-Sakura-habló una conocida voz a sus espaldas. Se giró lentamente.

Kakashi la miraba confundido. No esperaba encontrarla ahí, a pocos metros de un invasor inconsciente y con aquel mal aspecto. Entre la suciedad del rostro de la muchacha pudo ver la desesperación que acongojaba a la joven. A sabiendas de que no era muy bueno para esas cosas y de que la situación podía ser grave, supo que debía consolarla, o al menos, ofrecer apoyo.

Los ojos verdes de Sakura observaron con detalle a su sensei, antes de que él se acercara más exclamó angustiada:

-No lo logro-y lo abrazó. Sakura se acomodó rápidamente en el pecho de Kakashi en busca de refugio, su cuerpo se estremeció al contacto.

-Aún no logró hacer la técnica…-murmuró Sakura con un hilo de voz, sin soltar a su maestro-Una niña en la Aldea de las Nubes me necesita y no logro hacer el jutsu de restauración de almas-sus manos apretaron con fuerza el chaleco del hombre.

Kakashi la observó perplejo, ¿_a caso su estudiante menos dotada intentaba hacer el restauración no jutsu, una técnica prohibida para los ninjas médicos_? _Tsunade-_pensó el ninja copia-_Estás demente… ¿cuánto tardaste en aprender esa técnica…?_

-Sakura-murmuró-Esa técnica toma mucho tiempo y esfuerzo, no pretendas…-Kakashi fijó su ojo en el erizo muerto detrás de la kunoishi. Sakura había matado a la criatura. Obviamente, la joven se entrenaba para una misión y no podría revelarle todos los detalles. Ya era demasiado que él conociera el nombre de la técnica, una técnica que le acarreaba a la joven el peligro de ser atacada. La apretó fuertemente, no podría permitir que la dañaran.

Unos instantes antes, se había encontrado a Neji Hyuga luchando contra dos shinobis de las Nubes. Sin escuchar explicaciones, él mismo había exterminado a uno que intentaba huir. Al despedirse del Hyuga, este le pidió que velara por sus estudiantes. Le extrañó el comentario y decidió rondar por si encontraba alguna situación inusual.

Neji no se podía referir a Sasuke, los dos sabían de sobra que Sasuke podía cuidarse solo. Respecto a Sakura, había considerado imposible que el Hyuga pensara en ella. Así que solo le quedaba el pobre de Naruto. ¿_Estaría Neji dispuesto a atacar a Naruto por lo que había ocurrido con Hinata?_

En la mente de Kakashi antes de encontrarse con la pelirosada solamente había una idea: encontrar a Naruto. Topó con Sakura por casualidad, buscaba desesperado al escandaloso ninja.

Ahora, las cosas tenían otro sentido. Había escuchado de la muerte de la sacerdotisa del País del Rayo y sabía básicamente para qué servía la técnica que Sakura trataba de aprender. ¿Estaba Sakura envuelta en aquellos acontecimientos? Conociendo a Tsunade, era muy probable.

No era la primera vez que Kakashi observaba a su única estudiante mujer con un mal aspecto debido al entrenamiento. Sin embargo, esta vez podía notar que había algo más profundo. No era una fatiga por exceso de trabajo ni por ataques frecuentes, Sakura como ninja, y principalmente, como médico, estaba preparada para contrarrestar los efectos de un cuerpo cansado. Había algo más. Una preocupación extrema. Pero no era solo eso. Sakura no perdía el brillo de sus ojos con la preocupación, al contrario, esta la motivaba a conseguir una solución, a apoyarse en sus compañeros, pero esta vez parecía estar sola. Había frustración y temor en el aura de aquella chiquilla. –_Soledad-._

El jounnin se atrevió a suponer. Reconoció, no sin algo de culpa, que le daba algo de envidia que Gai estuviera metido en algo tan grande y él en su pacífica aldea tratando de evitar que Naruto se metiera en problemas. Observó las quemaduras a medio curar en sus manos. Realmente la había subestimado; pero reconoció que Tsunade la sobrestimaba. Quizá eso era lo que Sakura necesitaba para explotar sus habilidades como debían ser. Respondió al inaudible ¿_por qué no puedo_? Que lanzaba la joven:

-No es una técnica de rápidos resultados, especialmente cuando estás iniciando…. Se toma su tiempo para surtir efecto-dijo en tono casual, la chica lo miró sin fiarse del todo de aquellas tranquilizadoras palabras, él continuó-¿Crees que una técnica que requiere tanto esfuerzo y preparación tendrá efectos instantáneos?-.

Se preguntó algo temerosa: ¿cuáles serían las secuelas por usar una técnica tan poderosa seguidamente y sobre la misma criatura? Después de haber liberado un poco de su preocupación en unas sonoras carcajadas que habrían molestado a Neji, la chica se sentó cerca del cuerpecillo atravesado del erizo, lo miró esperanzada, con el cuerpo firme y levemente inclinada hacia adelante. Mordió temerosa su labio inferior, una vez más, y apretó con fuerza un puño de tierra.

Kakashi se recostó contra un ancho tronco unos cuantos pasos atrás. Inspeccionó el área, Neji debía andar rondando; en todo caso, él acompañaría a la chica un rato. Pudo reconocer las heridas que le había causado el ninja de las Nubes que la atacó, Sakura no las había sanado completamente con su chakra, evitando así el gasto de energía. El moretón de aquel ojo se veía más que doloroso, asqueroso. Se notaba que no estaba comiendo bien, su cara pálida la hacía parecer débil y sus mejillas estaban más saltonas de lo normal. Por un momento, a pesar de la suciedad, le pareció que era atractiva.

Sacudió su cabeza negando sus pensamientos. No era el momento para descubrir la belleza y fortaleza de su estudiante.

Un largo rato hubo de pasar para que el animal tuviera un ligero estremecimiento. Sakura se sobresaltó emocionada. Kakashi sonrió, se veía tan bien. Poco a poco los ojillos negros del erizo atisbaron la luz. Sakura gritó de la emoción. ¡Lo había logrado! Estaba algo aturdido y con el vientre abierto. La chica lo tomó entre sus manos y sanó la herida que le había propinado.

No podía hablar, estaba tan contenta. Le enseñó la criatura, que había sacado temerosa sus espinas, a su maestro con una de sus mejores y más amplias sonrisas. Él la felicitó.

-¿Por qué no lo vuelves a intentar?-le dijo.

Sakura miró al pequeño erizo que trataba de escaparse de sus manos sucias y quemadas, la angustia que había pasado… Se sorprendió al ver la familia de erizos muertos que Kakashi le ofrecía-Anda-apremió él.

Sakura sonrió confusa. Colocó al erizo que acababa de volver a vivir en el suelo.

Kakashi se vio tentado a activar su Sharingan, Sakura notaría el chakra, era una sensación conocida para la pelirosada, además si lo hacía tendría que dar engorrosas explicaciones a la Hokage. Descartó la idea y decidió prestar la debida atención. Consideraba que Tsunade actuaba con suma irresponsabilidad al permitir que Sakura anduviera sola, alejada de la ciudad y cargando chakra tan poderoso; sin embargo, había sido una acertada idea la de tener listo el chakra, así la pelirosada solo tendría que preocuparse por insertarlo.

La kunoishi cerró los ojos y atrajo hacia sus manos el chakra de su maestra.

Kakashi pudo admirar un despliegue de control de chakra y magnetismo fabulosos. De una manera habilidosa el chakra de Sakura atraía y mantenía unido aquel chakra azul tan poderoso, que tan pronto como ella lo manipulaba se volvía gris plata.

Esta vez fue más rápido, no requirió atraer hacia sus manos todo el contenido del envase, en el momento de hacer la ruptura, Kakashi aplaudió extasiado, el control era magnífico.

El chakra se arremolinaba entre aquellas manos pequeñas. En este momento de la técnica, la kunoishi alcanzaba un grado de meditación que la distanciaba completamente de su realidad. En su mente solo había una cosa: los ojos del Hyuga.

Kakashi admiró la concentración de su estudiante, sabía que la mente jugaba un papel definitorio en la producción de la técnica, pero nunca imaginó que observaría una. Lentamente, el chakra ondeaba al compás de aquellas expertas manos, hasta que su color se fue aclarando, adquiriendo un gris pálido y la forma de una llama de fuego. Quiso saber cuál era el proceso creador que utilizaba la kunoishi. Seguramente si lo supiera habría una muchacha altamente ruborizada.

Poco a poco fue insertando la llama en el cuerpo del animal. Kakashi pudo percibir como el chakra de Sakura servía como puente para el ingreso del chakra de Tsunade en el cuerpecillo del animal. Sonrió ante el éxito de su estudiante.

Una hora después la familia de erizos trataba de huir de las manos de Kakashi quien los pretendía como los conejillos de indias de Sakura, consideró que debía practicar con ellos hasta dominar la técnica. Después de haber revivido a la familia unas cinco veces Kakashi dio por terminada la "clase".

La emoción de Sakura era tanta que su maestro tuvo que vendarle las manos y colocarle ungüento en algunas heridas que se habían abierto a causa del esfuerzo físico y mental. Estaba orgulloso de conocer de primera mano el enorme poder que albergaba la kunoishi. Llevaba casi una semana al intemperie, alimentándose de lo que encontrara, durmiendo poco, utilizando grandes cantidades de chakra y restableciéndolo con medicamentos, sin olvidar los altos niveles de frustración; no eran las mejores condiciones para hacer esa técnica, pero ahí estaba, algo cansada pero con la frente muy en alto.

La invitó a comer un poco de ramen.

**OoOoOo**

Despertó en la tarde del día siguiente, aún con la ropa sucia que había usado los días anteriores, con pereza y dolor en las articulaciones; se preparó para presentarse a su Maestra. Agradeció las plumas y las hojas de pergamino que encontró listas sobre su escritorio esperando su informe. Se sintió dichosa por tener a Kakashi-sensei tan cerca y pendiente de ella.

Dos horas después varios pliegues de pergamino se encontraban en el escritorio de la Quinta-Oh, Sakura-exclamó la rubia-Qué bueno verte-.

-Maestra… lo he logrado-sonrió.

-Claro que sí-exclamó ella, su sonrisita sardónica volvió-Es una excelente noticia, te felicito, Sakura-carraspeó-Kakashi me contó… estaba muy sorprendido-dijo Tsunade en un tono neutral observando la recuperación que las horas de sueño habían producido en su chica-Me mencionó que un ninja te había atacado…-.

Sakura recordó apenada y algo molesta la situación. Si existía algo que manchaba denigrantemente el currículum de cualquier ninja esa situación lo era. Sus mejillas se tiñeron de rojo, -_vergonzoso-_definió el ataque del que había sido incauta víctima.

-Sí, fue un error mío-murmuró-… ¿Neji no lo comunicó?-preguntó confusa.

-¿El Hyuga? ¿Qué tiene que ver él?-preguntó sin comprender la Hokage, mientras cerraba la ventana, era una noche con viento frío. Hizo una nota mental, el Hyuga había fallado en su misión de proteger a la médico.

Sakura consideró el silencio de Neji como extraño, inclusive pensó que fue otro quien la salvó de las garras de aquel ninja de las Nubes, ¿habría confundido a Neji con otro Hyuga? Realmente no lo creía posible, aquella mirada de desprecio que le dirigió el joven no podría igualarse, por lo que alejó esa idea de su mente y le contó lo ocurrido a su maestra.

-Neji me salvó…-concluyó-Si no hubiera sido por él, no estaría aquí-.

La Hokage no contestó inmediatamente, su mirada estaba clavada en la ventana cerrada con aquel brillo intenso de sus ojos amarillos, su barbilla apoyada en sus manos y su cuerpo rígido. Al igual que a su estudiante le llamó la atención el silencio de Neji, el Hyuga no dejaba escapar ninguna falta. Cuando habló lo hizo muy seria:

-Espero que comprendas que debes andar alerta, sobre todo en esta misión. No es muy común que un ninja conozca esa técnica, ten cuidado, sé más precavida-. Eran órdenes que Sakura no se podía dar el lujo de pasar por alto.

Tsunade continuó seria sin mirar a la kunoishi; Sakura se imaginó que le gritaría, la infrecuente sobriedad de su Maestra la estremecía.

-Comprendo que estabas frustrada, pero Kakashi no tenía por qué enterarse de tu técnica y de tu entrenamiento-dijo fríamente.

-Lo siento-murmuró Sakura-No volverá a suceder-.

-Bien-dijo más resuelta. Sentía que debía ser más estricta con su estudiante, castigarla al menos por andar hablando de más con Kakashi, pero estaba tan emocionada por el logro de la chica que no le importaba las severas acusaciones que el ninja copia le había dicho. Kakashi Hatake había dejado muy claro que no estaba de acuerdo con el criterio utilizado por la Hokage para tratar la delicada situación con el País del Rayo y con el entrenamiento de su también estudiante Sakura.

En un primer momento, Tsunade después de charlar con el jounnin se había enfurecido con Sakura, que Kakashi estuviese tan enterado de las cosas solamente significaba que Sakura había abierto la boca más de lo debido; pero, por suerte para la pelirosada, la emoción de la sannin era tanta por la buena noticia, que consideró a Kakashi como un simple jounnin que no entendía de las pericias de su Hokage.

-Muéstramela-.

-Falta práctica y entrenamiento-murmuró Tsunade, más para ella misma que para su preocupada estudiante, después de observar con suma atención la técnica que su pupila realizó-La llama no es muy fuerte, le falta consistencia y volumen también, la cubierta del chakra podría ser más ancha…-miró los papeles sobre su escritorio, la letra de Gai: _Solicito medidas auxiliares, el uso de técnicas prohibidas de curación. _–Sakura-llamó la atención Tsunade con una sonrisa en su rostro-Has hecho un buen trabajo, tienes un magnífico control de la llama una vez en el exterior y la insertas de una manera muy limpia, eso es lo que necesitamos en esta misión-Sus ojos brillaron alegres-Ni te imaginas el tiempo que me tomó a mí aprender lo que tú has hecho en unos días-.

Sakura sonrió agradecida. Se despidió de su Maestra que aún sonreía alegre y se marchó. Quiso visitar a su amiga Ino, hacía tiempo que no la veía. La encontró en la floristería.

-Hola frentuda-.

-¿Así saludas a una amiga que lleva tiempo sin verte, Ino-cerda?-.

-Ja, ¿qué te trae por aquí?-preguntó con una sonrisa pícara, al tiempo que con un movimiento de la cabeza echaba su larga melena hacia atrás.

-Quiero ponerme al día-murmuró la pelirosada, su amiga terminaba de cerrar una de las tantas floristerías que su familia tenía en la aldea.

La frase favorita de Ino, fueron a comer ramen mientras la rubia le contaba los últimos chismes a Sakura. Durante un largo rato Ino habló y Sakura escuchó, los ojillos picarescos de la rubia brillaban con cada suspiro de Sakura.

-Pobre Kiba, todo el mundo sabe que Hinata ama a Naruto-murmuró Sakura después de que Ino le contara sobre la declaración de amor de Kiba. Se perdió un momento en su mente, recordando toda la humillación que sintió cuando fue rechazada por Sasuke. Se preguntó si Sasuke amaba a otra. -_¿Por qué todavía piensas en él?-_se recriminó.

No era un secreto para nadie que pasó toda su niñez detrás del dueño del Sharingan. Todas sus declaraciones de amor fueron rechazadas, fue humillada tantas veces por Sasuke. Sabía muy bien cómo debía sentirse Kiba, ella conocía el rechazo y la humillación. Sin embargo, debía recordar que Hinata jamás trataría a un ser humano, como Sasuke la había tratado a ella… pero dolía tanto el rechazo, viniera de quien viniera…

-¡Sakura! ¿Estás ahí?-le dijo su amiga molesta, odiaba cuando la dejaba hablando sola.

Sakura sonrió a modo de disculpa.

-No te creas, frente de marquesina-murmuró Ino olvidando su enojo-¿Qué te parece si terminamos esta conversación en un lugar más alegre acompañadas de unos buenos especímenes?-.

Sakura respondió con una carcajada que llamó la atención de los demás comensales. –No creo, puerca-.

**OoOoOo**

-Llegas tarde-le dijo Neji al ver a Sakura acercarse a las puertas de la aldea.

-No-respondió ella. Se había levantado muy temprano para evitar que Neji llegara antes que ella. Conocía de sobra que el Hyuga reclamaba por cualquier detalle, especialmente por las llegadas tardías, que solía acusarlas en sus informes. Al parecer, el Hyuga había pasado la noche en las puertas de la ciudad.

Neji había considerado que Sakura se retrasó, por lo que, según el punto de vista de la muchacha, la ignoraría durante gran parte del recorrido. Sin embargo, ella no se había retrasado, él había llegado más temprano.

El muchacho echó a andar rápidamente, Sakura esperó unos instantes antes de salir. Se suponía que Neji la informaría de los movimientos específicos que su misión requería, pero podía palpar que él no tenía intención de hablarle, no desde que decidió que ella estaba retrasada. Avanzó tras él.

Tenía claro que la misión de Neji era protegerla, llevarla viva hasta la casa de… ni siquiera sabía muy bien hacia dónde iban. Pisó con fuerza una rama, provocándole cierto desagrado al Hyuga por el ruido innecesario. Neji no tenía por qué ser el líder de la misión, y aunque lo fuera, no tenía el derecho de mantenerse hermético respecto a generalidades importantes. Consideró tener una conversación seria con el ojiplateado apenas descansaran. No sabía a lo que estaba acostumbrado el Hyuga, pero ella, en definitiva, no estaba dispuesta a correr sin saber el destino.

-¿Por qué vas tan despacio?-le preguntó él deteniéndose y sin mirarla-Tenten consigue ir a mi nivel-.

La mujer se detuvo también sobre una pesada rama de árbol.

-Si no lo has notado, no soy Tenten-respondió.

-Ya lo noté, ella no es una lenta-el Hyuga no disimuló el disgusto que le daba tener a otra compañera, _a una compañera tan poco eficaz._

Sakura lo miró molesta, tratando de adivinar a qué venía ese comentario. Aceptaba que Tenten era más rápida que ella, pero tampoco es que ella fuera una lenta; tenía un buen ritmo. Fijando su mirada en las ramas lejanas. Reanudó la marcha y rápidamente le pasó.

Él apresuró el paso y sin mucho esfuerzo la adelantó. Sakura respiró hondamente al verlo pasar veloz a su lado; se conformó con ir detrás de él. Sabía que jamás podría igualarlo, con una carrera inútil lo único que conseguiría sería desperdiciar chakra, además, pensó sonriente, la vista no era tan mala, después de todo se trata de la espalda de Neji Hyuga. Concluyó que ella no era tan lenta y que Tenten se perdía de verlo _por atrás_.

Con seis horas de recorrido se detuvieron en un claro, Neji verificó la presencia de enemigos cerca, nada de qué preocuparse. Pudo percibir, algunas señales de sus compañeros, notó donde habían acampado y muchas de las trampas que habían colocado a los alrededores, inclusive había un árbol que presentaba en su tronco maltratado una típica marca del ejercicio del cejotas. La muchacha lo apremió a que le explicara con más detalles, pero él continuó ignorándola.

Después de encender la fogata, buscó a la chica, estaba al otro lado del lago pescando. –¿_Qué cree que está haciendo?-_se dijo sin comprender. Se acercó un poco.

-Haruno-la llamó, la chica soltó la caña asustada, no se acostumbraba a la voz de Neji-Ven aquí-.

-No, hasta que tenga suficientes pescados-le dijo sonriente.

-¿Qué dices?-le preguntó adoptando su rostro de apacible indiferencia-No hace falta, aquí hay comida-. Jamás pensó que su compañera tuviera hábitos de pesca tan incompatibles con su misión, supuso que le dolería la cabeza más de lo que tenía planeado soportar. Realmente deseó estar con sus compañeros y que fuera otro quien acompañara a la médico.

-No creas que comeré raíces y gusanos-le gritó-Quiero comer algo decente-. Desde que salieron de Konoha, esa había sido una de sus mayores preocupaciones. La pelirosada no había podido dejar de notar que el Hyuga no llevaba suficiente comida para todo el viaje, lo que los obligaría a cazar su cena.

-No estamos en un día de picnic, Haruno-repuso el chico, dándole la espalda.

A Sakura le hizo mucha gracia el comentario de su compañero y no pudo evitar la idea de un picnic con el muchacho. Por su parte él respiró profundamente -_Realmente Tenten no es así-_pensó. No obstante, Neji nunca había puesto la suficiente atención a las tantas invitaciones que su amiga de los moñitos le hacía a los días de campo que Gai con frecuencia organizaba para vencer públicamente a Kakashi, lo cual, dígase de paso, nunca ocurría.

-Veo que me has esperado-dijo ella alegre, atravesando a los pescados con una vara-Nadie quiere comer gusanos-murmuró. Esperaron a que se asaran en silencio, el Hyuga absorto, con su Byakugan activo.

**FLASH BACK**

-No me sorprendería que fueran atacados durante su viaje-le había dicho Tsunade después de haber dejado a Sakura marchar, el día en que le encomendaron su nueva misión-Imagino que el rumor del entrenamiento especial de Sakura y la portación de las llamas correrá rápido, los ataques, si son tan listos como espero, serán violentos-.

El Hyuga asintió.

-He tomado algunas medidas previsoras-Tsunade llenó los dos vasos que tenía al frente con una botella de sake distinta a las que normalmente usaba, Neji la reconoció como parte de la cava especial de su tío-Nuestros enemigos esperaran que enviemos una gran comitiva protegiendo tanto a las llamas como a la médico, los haremos creer que así será-.

El ojiblanco asintió de nuevo.

-He enviado varios grupos que se encargaran de hacer creer que ellos portan la llama o escoltan a la médico; deberás tomar las medidas necesarias para que tu misión parezca de rango C-soltó una risotada-o hasta D-.

Esta vez Neji no asintió. No entendía cómo su tío gustaba de pasar tanto tiempo con una mujer tan desordenada y ruidosa como la Hokage.

-Bien Hyuga-exclamó ella-Bebe este sake y sella tu misión-.

El muchacho solo atinó a parpadear.

**FIN FLASH BACK**

El Hyuga observó al equipo de su prima Hinata luchando contra dos ninjas de las Nubes a unos kilómetros hacia el este, así como a unos gennins de academia huyendo de otros dos. De pronto una voz suave lo sacó de sus pensamientos.

-…Así que podrías comerte los tres pescados y yo este otro-terminó de decir la muchacha que al parecer llevaba un buen rato hablando, ella al ver una cejas café levantada, agregó-Es el más grande, me parece justo, en todo caso, aún tenemos tiempo, si quieres podemos pescar más-.

-No necesito que busques mi comida-le dijo él en tono cortante, esperando que se callara para poder dirigir, de nuevo, sus ojos y atención a las peleas que se libraban en su radio de visión. Lo cual funcionó durante dos segundos.

-Lo sé, sólo lo hago porque quiero-le respondió sonriente al tiempo que le pegaba un enorme mordisco a su pescado más grande-Ahora somos compañeros y no tengo problemas en pescar, podríamos turnarnos-miró discretamente al Hyuga que la observaba sin probar bocado-Aunque debo admitir que si entre tus planes está comer gusanos, yo me puedo encargar de las comidas del grupo-le ceja del shinobi se levantó curiosa-Reconozco las ventajas que una buena dieta en insectos y raíces produce, pero no hay nada como la buena carne… y la comida decente-finalizó ella.

El ojiperla la observó con atención, su nueva compañera parecía ser bondadosa y amable, características que enfatizaban su vocación médica, mas a su consideración, no eran muy útiles para la vida de un shinobi. Pudo notar que era sincera, también, y la sinceridad era una cualidad que admiraba. Frunció el ceño.

-¿Podrías hacer silencio?-dijo Neji, aprovechando una pausa de la mujer.

-Si te comes tu parte-respondió ella suave. El Hyuga no supo si la enojó o la muchacha hizo silencio por su propia fatiga. En silencio, comió.

**OoOoOo**

Para el anochecer no habían avanzado mucho, tuvieron que permanecer ocultos durante un buen rato mientras esperaban que un grupo de gennins recolectara unas hierbas especiales; Sakura estuvo tentada de crear un genjutsu para alejarlos pero Neji se rehúso.

Buscaron refugio, o más bien, Neji le ordenó a Sakura que se tumbara bajo unas enormes raíces que ofrecían un buen refugio para una persona. La mujer le sonrió, lo que incomodó un poco al Hyuga. Había imaginado que ella le gritaría, Tenten le gritaría si le ordenaba algo con aquel tono y aquella actitud.

La pelirosada se refugió bajo las raíces, se cubrió con su manta y murmuró un suave:-Gracias, Neji-. El ojiblanco le lanzó una última mirada, antes de dedicarse a hacer la guardia. Había escuchado sobre el mal carácter de la pelirosada, respiró profundamente. ¿_Estaba tan cansada que no discutiría nada con él_?

-Despierta, Haruno-.

La chica entreabrió los ojos. Estaba muy cansada, le parecía que no había dormido nada y le dolía el cuerpo. Tuvo la impresión de que Neji le había exigido un rendimiento físico por encima de sus capacidades. A lo lejos, observó la figura del Hyuga sentado cerca del fuego.

-El desayuno está listo-.

-Gracias-murmuró desperezándose. Observó que ya todas las cosas estaban listas, sólo faltaba guardar su propia manta de dormir. Abrió la boca para preguntar sobre el resto de sus compañeros, mas Neji la interrumpió:

-Apresúrate, podríamos alcanzarlos hoy mismo-.

Habían avanzando lo más rápido que pudieron a pesar de los inconvenientes, no habían llegado a los límites de Konoha, les faltaba un buen trecho aún. Sin embargo, lo que realmente preocupaba al ojiperla era la pérdida del rastro de sus compañeros. Se suponía que la mañana siguiente debían encontrarlos.

Para Sakura no pasó desapercibido el gesto de preocupación del rostro de Neji. Aguardó silenciosa las órdenes del Hyuga, esperaba que le explicara algo más. Había tenido la oportunidad de ojear superficialmente el expediente y los informes de la misión; sin embargo, había supuesto que sus compañeros la pondrían al tanto de detalles que normalmente no se comunicaban. Neji no parecía ser el informante adecuado. Además, ni siquiera le avisaba si debían detenerse o si habían ninjas cerca. Simplemente la jalaba hacia un escondite y le pedía que se callara.

La muchacha empezaba a ponerse incómoda con la presencia del Hyuga, intuía que pelearía con él. Se sentía inútil, pero sobre todo, consideraba que el hombre la consideraba inútil y eso le dolía más. Suspiró, Neji se mostró impasible, y con un –vamos-la obligó a salir del refugio que habían encontrado para devolverse sobre sus pasos.

-Neji, espera-interrumpió Sakura-De nada servirá devolvernos-el muchacho la miró-Sabes bien que ya revisamos ahí-.

El Hyuga chasqueó la lengua, tenía la leve esperanza de que su penetrante mirada pasara por alto alguna pista; si fuera así, las cosas serían más sencillas. El muchacho detuvo el avance. –_Tienen que haber rastros, de algo-_pensó.

-Neji, no hagas esa cara-exclamó Sakura, con _esa cara _se refería a activar su técnica sucesoria.

El ceño del hombre se frunció en clara molestia. Continuó rastreando con su Byakugan el camino recorrido en busca de alguna pista que les permitiera conocer lo que había sido de sus compañeros, ignorando los comentarios de la muchacha que le parecía llegaban de todas partes.

-No seas obsesivo-exclamó la pelirosada perdiendo la paciencia, comparó mentalmente su persistencia con el deseo de Naruto de ser Hokage o peor aún, con la venganza asesina del Uchiha; bufó al tiempo que entraba a la cueva de nuevo. Neji la ignoró y continuó con su infructuosa búsqueda.

-No hay rastros de ellos-le informó Neji tiempo después entrando a la cueva.

-¿Crees que hayan sido atacados?-preguntó Sakura con cuidado. Eso era justo lo que él pensaba, pero ni siquiera había rastro de un ataque. Considerando las extraordinarias habilidades del resto del equipo de Neji, era poco probable que acabaran con los tres fácilmente. Por algo habían sido elegidos para esa misión. Pero después de encontrar un shuriken de Tenten entre hojas secas no habían vuelto a saber nada de ellos.

-Unos simples bandidos no podrían derrotarlos-murmuró Sakura-¿Hay indicios de ninjas de las Nubes?-le preguntó a su compañero deseosa de conocer más.

-Sí-miró los ojos verdes de la chica y desactivó su Byakugan. Tenía razón, estaba siendo obsesivo. Sakura le sonrió levemente sin que se apartara la preocupación de sus ojos. Aquella sonrisa triste le molestó, Sakura era una mujer tan indefensa, tan poco hábil como kunoishi.

Era obvio que en aquella misión Haruno Sakura no era más que una simple civil a la cual proteger… Prefería guardarse su opinión sobre la habilidad ninja de la joven en condiciones normales. Pero para esa misión, la debilidad de la muchacha la hacía parecer una inexperta gennin con esas barritas de energía que comía a cada rato y las vendas con ungüentos en las manos, su apariencia cansada y su falta de fuerzas… Esperaba que la joven médico comprendiera su posición y no hiciera preguntas. La miró, y no pudo contener su desagrado.

Ya tenía suficiente con sus preocupaciones y con la difícil misión, como para estar al pendiente de lo que pensara la pelirosada. Empezaba a tensarse, su estadía en la Villa de las Nubes realmente no había sido lo más sano para él, en ningún sentido. Ninguna herida logró sanar, ni perdón o comprensión alcanzó… tan solo dejó a una inocente niña morir. Y nada parecía mejorar.

Observó a Sakura que cambiaba las vendas de sus manos, pensó que al menos su tarea podría ser más fácil si ella hacía todo lo que él decía…

Le pelirosada lo miró, parecía querer escudriñarlo. Él endureció su gélida mirada obligándola a voltear el rostro en dirección contraria.

Hola, espero que les haya gustado y me hagan saber sus comentarios. El original era mucho más largo y trate de reducirlo lo más que pude, espero no les moleste la extensión.

Este capítulo habla un poco del entrenamiento, de la explicación de la técnica. En poquísimas palabras, Sakura debe manipular un chakra lo suficientemente poderoso de Tsunade para revivir a una persona. Donde Neji Hyuga juega un papel importante, claro, todo en la mente de la pelirosada.

Creo que el siguiente capítulo puede estar próximamente, Sakura quizá note lo discordante que resulta su presencia en el equipo 8 de Maito Gai.

Saludos, y muchas gracias por leer. Se les aprecia mucho. Especialmente a todas las personas que me han dejado saber su opinión en mis otros fics, se les quiere en sobremanera. Me encanta saber todas las opiniones, asì que las invito a compartirla.

Nos estamos leyendo!


End file.
